


[Podfic] pretty maids all in a row | written by mazily

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: You are so happy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] pretty maids all in a row | written by mazily

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pretty maids all in a row](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038888) by [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/pseuds/mazily). 



> Thanks to mazily for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### MediaFire

  * **Format:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/myz93nyh6pax2jv/pretty_maids_all_in_a_row.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 6MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:08:56 



### Internet Archive  
  
---|---


End file.
